Christmas Dreams
by Melanie Miller
Summary: Amanda and Spot discover that getting through the holidays can be hard. SEQUEL TO HIGH SOCIETY.


Christmas Wishes   
[By Melanie Miller][1]

  
  
  


"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," sang Amanda Coldrine as she walked into the restaurant, finally home from a long day at school. Amanda lived with her aunt in Brooklyn. She originally came from a high class family in Vermont, and was sent to New York to attend a girls' school in Manhattan. Although she had been miserable her first few weeks in New York, Brooklyn was now Amanda's home.   
"Mandy? Dat you?" Aunt Josephine called from the kitchen/ "It's freezin' out, come warm yerself back heah by da fire." Aunt Josephine looked at her niece, clad in a pretty black watch cloak with a navy muff and smart navy hat. Amanda had been so unhappy at foirst, thought Aunt Jo. Course, den she met Spot Conlon, the old lady smiled. Spot was Amanda's boyfriend, and the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Amanda's best friends were all newsies, especially a girl named Katrin from Manhattan.   
"Aunt Jo, I'm so glad school's out for Christmas break!" Amanda hugged her aunt. "But guess what? I have the loveliest news. Sarah Craver, my friend from school, is hosting a Christmas party." Amanda's blue eyes glowed with happiness. "I love parties, especially Christmas parties. They'll be dancing,and wonderous food, and it'll be truly divine!"   
Aunt Josephine looked at her niece. "A party? Is dis a high class t'ing? I ain't nevah heard ah dancin' parties and such."   
"Oh, Aunt Josephine, it's positively wonderful. I hosted one last Christmas, in Vermont," Amanda took of her wet wraps and hung them by the fire to dry. She was in her pretty dark navy wool dress, rather plainly trimmed, but Amanda was a stunning beauty in it. "It's only days away as well. I can hardly wait. Here's the invitation." Amanda held out a piece of paper to her aunt.   
Aunt Jo picked up the fine paper with beautiful writing. "Cain't read it, too fancy fer da likes ah me."   
Amanda took the paper and read it outloud. "The family of Sarah Elizabeth Craver cordially invites you and an escort to a Christmas festivity," Amanda clearly shivered with excitement. "It's Christmas Eve."   
"Wow, Amanda, sounds fancy coirtainly," Aunt Josephine whistled. "What's an escort mean?"   
"Oh, that's simple. A boy to escort you, dance with you. The reason you do that is because the girls all need someone to dance with," Amanda explained. "Between you and me, it's probably because Sarah doesn't know enough boys to invite, so it's easier to have each girl bring one."   
"Who'll ya take?" Aunt Jo asked. "You don't know any high class boys, do you?"   
Amanda smirked. "Aunt Josephine, I'll take Spot of course!"   
Aunt Jo frowned. "Now, Mandy, t'ink about dis. You can't take Spot ta dat. Spot's like me, he's Brooklyn. And Brooklyn ain't high society." Amanda's face dropped, but Aunt Josephine figured she had better finish what she had started. "He'd eithah refuse ta go er be embarressed cose he couldn't."   
"But, Aunt Jo, we do everything together! I'm Spot's girl you know," she reminded her aunt proudly. The bell on the door tinkled as someone walked in the restaurant.   
"Oh, Mandy, go git dat customer. You can take off yer school clothes in a minute, alright?" Aunt Josephine realized that they had been talking for quite a time. Part of Amanda's   
arrangement in Brooklyn was that she helped out in the restaurant Aunt Josephine ran every day.   


"Good afternoon, Mrs. Occhino," Amanda greeted the elderly woman who stopped for tea every day at the restaurant. "What can I get you?" she asked, but she was already writing down an order for a cup of tea -not too strong, and a turkey sandwich. As Amanda turned to leave, the door opened again.   
Standing there was a tall, thin boy with light brown hair and intense blue eyes. "Good afternoon, Spot," Amanda greeted him, smiling.   
"Heya, Manders," Spot called her by his special nickname for her.   
"Spot, come on back to the kitchen, I have to put an order in," Amanda explained. Spot   
followed her.   
"Miss Josephine, how's it rollin?" Spot asked as they entered the back room.   
"Alright meself, Spot. What brings you heah?" Aunt Jo smiled, knowing full well that her niece had brought Spot Conlon to visit again.   
"Well, I'se wonderin' if Amanda can come ice skatin' wit me. The lake's finally frozen in Central Park, so I heah from da boidies in Manhattan," Spot smiled at Amanda. "Manders has been talkin' 'bout dis ice skatin' since October, figured we'd bettah go and enjoy it," he said as he took her hand in his.   
Amanda smiled at Aunt Jo. "Please, may I go? It's Friday night," Amanda pleaded.   
Aunt Jo sighed. "Alright, but Amanda go change and bundle up. It's cold out dere. Take da trolley, will ya Spot? It's too cold ta walk ta Manhattan." Spot nodded in agreement. Amanda hurried upstairs pulling on extra layers of clothing. She was excited Spot had remembered, and impressed that he cared that much. She was fortunate her mother had sent her the two pair of skates that she had back in Vermont. She figured one pair would fit Spot perfectly, it was her brother's at one time, before he moved out west.   
But Aunt's Jo's comments had disturbed her. What if Spot didn't want to go? Amanda sighed, very upset. She refused to let it upset her, and resolved not to think about it anymore.   
"I'm ready!" Amanda bounded down the stairs. Spot grabbed the skates, and they said goodbye   
to Aunt Jo and walked, Spot's arm around her, to the trolley station. 

Spot and Amanda sat on a bench by the skating pond. They had skated for over three hours, and were now keeping warm together, cuddling and kissing on the bend.   
"Hey, break it up," a voice tapped spot on the shoulder. He pulled away from his kiss with Amanda.   
"Oh, heya Katrin, Blink," Amanda smiled at her friends.   
"Looks like you too are busy," Kid Blink teased, grinning. "Wouldn't mind bein' busy like dat."   
Katrin blushed and kissed Blink on the cheek. "We'd figured you'd be heah," Blink said as they sat next to the other couple. As much as Spot hated to admit it, the four were very close friends. But, as Spot said to Amanda, Blink knew who was boss.   
"Why's that, Kid?" asked Spot.   
Kid Blink smiled. "Oh, gee, Amanda's only been talkin' 'bout her skates since November!"   
"I love skating," Amanda smiled. "I love Christmas, too. We're even getting a tree for the restaurant, it'll be so lovely. You're still all coming for Christmas dinner, right?" Blink and Katrin nodded.   
Spot tightened his arms around her, saying, "I wouldn't miss it fer da woirld." She kissed him again.   
"Hey, yous wanna go fer a walk wit us?" Katrin asked, hating to interrupt the kissing couple. "Actually, 'bout time I get Amanda home," Spot stood up. "T'anks anyway, Katrin." The four went their separate ways, Blink and Katrin continuing through the park, Spot and Amanda   
walking to the trolley station. 

"Oh, Spot, I almost forgot," Amanda gasped while they were on the trolley. "Guess what? My friend Sarah from school is having a Christmas party on the twenty-fourth, and I've been invited with an escort."   
Spot looked confused. "Uh, dat's great, Manders."   
Amanda realized he didn't understand. "Spot, you'll be my escort, won't you?"   
"I don't think so," Spot said slowly.   
Amanda didn't listen. "Oh, Spot, it'll be grand! Parties are wonderful, and the dancing will be--"   
Spot cut Amanda off. "Amanda Coldrine, I ain't goin' ta do dat ta you. Take someone who fits in wit dem muckety-mucks." He realized he sounded harsh. Spot was upset. He loved Amanda dearly, but he would only embarress her. Besides, he couldn't dance anyway.   
"Spot? What do you mean?"   
"Manders, I love you. But I ain't 'bout ta make a fool ah meself. I don't dance, what would I wear? Don't make sense. Take someone else," Spot told her.   
Amanda's eyes brimmed with tears. "Why can't you do this for me? It's Christmas, Spot   
Conlon!"   
"Listen, I ain't goin'." Spot helped Amanda off the trolley.   
She snatched her skates, leaving him with the other pair. "Save it, Spot Conlon. I can walk home myself. I thought you would at least try to come. But I can see I'm not really that important to you." Amanda turned and left, furious.   
Spot called her name, but she didn't turn around. Stupid goil, he thought to himself. She's mad at me, but she don't understand. I don't fit in wit hoir friends. It's easy fer hoir ta be a newsie, but it ain't easy fer me ta be high class. He sighed. Even the great Spot Conlon couldn't handle Amanda Coldrine at times. 

Amanda walked into the restaurant, frozen tears on her face. She sat down at the closest table, feeling like her whole world had fallen down. "What happened?" Aunt Josephine was wiping down the tables. "Where's Spot?"   
"You were right, Aunt Josephine. I never should have asked him to escort me," Amanda laid her head down on a table.   
Aunt Jo's harsh words from before disapeered when she noticed the tears. "Honey, he don't know no beddah. I didn't mean it."   
"Spot did," Amanda cried harded. "What am I going to do? I yelled at him in the most disgraceful manner. I ruined everything."   
Aunt Josephine grabbed her coat. "I only knowed one t'ing that can make it better. We'se goin' ta Manhattan, cose Katrin'll know how ta handle dis beddah than an old spinster aunt." Amanda followed her aunt out the door, still shedding tears. They took the same trolley line back into Manhattan, and walked together to the Lodging House.   
"Aunt Jo," Amanda said quietly, still not having completely regained her composure. "I'll probably spend the night here. Thank you," she kissed her aunt's cheek.   
"There, there. You go inside and git warm, and tell dose boys I said 'ello," Aunt Jo turned and went home to Brooklyn, knowing that her niece would be well taken care of.   
"Hey Kloppman," the girl greeted the old man. "Is Katrin here?" Kloppman nodded. "Listen, I may stay... would you like me to pay for the night?"   
"Miss Amanda, as usual, you'se always a guest here," the old man's eyes twinkled at her.   
"Mandy!" Mush called from the staircase. "Mandy, what's wrong? Ya look upset." He came over to the girl and hugged her. Amanda began crying again, not sure where to begin. "We'll go inta da goils room, dere's no one in dere now," Mush said. "I'll git Katrin and Blink." Mush nodded to Racetrack. "Get Katrin and Blink now, Race. Hurry. Tell 'em Amanda's heah."   
"Mush, I don't know what to do. I don't kniow!" Amanda wiped her eyes she sat on a bunk. Katrin, Blink, and Racetrack appeared at the door, then entered, Blink closing the door.   
"Amanda? What's wrong?" Katrin pushed her way past Mush and sat next to Amanda. Mush moved down, sitting on the floor. Blink and Race sat on the bunk opposite Amanda and Katrin.   
"Oh, it's terrible, I've really done it this time," Amanda sobbed. "We're over."   
"Spot?" asked Racetrack as he lit a cigar. Amanda nodded.   
"Oh, no, what's he done?" Katrin was first to take her best friend's side.   
"He hasn't done anything. It's only me. But--" she suddenly noticed Mush, Kid Blink, and Racetrack hanging on every word she said. "Katrin," she whispered.   
"Awright, boys, beat it. I'se got ta tawk wit Mandy alone," Katrin pushed the boys out the door. The boys protested, but left the two girls in peace.   
"Katrin, it's awful. You know Sarah from school?" Amanda asked. Katrin wrinkled her nose at the mention of the girl, but nodded. "She's having a Christmas party. And I was invited. Katrin, you know how I love fancy parties."   
"So what's da problem, and how does dis relate ta Spot?" asked Katrin, confused.   
"The invitation requested me to bring an escort. I asked Spot, but he said no, he wouldn't go or dance or anything. Aunt Josephine says he was embarressed, but I just feel awful. I yelled at him terribly, and lost my temper." The tears flowed freely down the girl's face.   
Katrin frowned in her quiet way. "You listen ta me, Amanda Coldrine. I say dat if Spot Conlon loves you, which he does, den he'd go. He loves ya for soire. But," Katrin's eyes gleamed. "I t'ink da bum can't dance. I ain't nevah seen 'im dance at Medda's or anyt'ing."   
"So? Perhaps he doesn't like it," sniffed Amanda.   
Katrin's eyes lit up. "Nah, Amanda dat boy would do jist about anyt'ing fer you. Except look like a fool. Ya know what Mandy?"   
"What?"   
Katrin smiled largely, a grin she had picked up from Kid Blink. "I'd bet me reputation as a newsie dat Spot Conlon can't dance. And I betcha I can change it." 

Spot stormed into the Brooklyn Lodging House, slamming the door behind him. "Spot?" Manser looked at him quizically, the only newsie who would dare speak to the leader of Brooklyn when he was clearly in a rage.   
"Not'in' Manser, mind yer own buisness," Spot snarled. He went into his small room and sat on the bottom bunk, leaving the poker game to continue. He put his head into his hands. What is Amanda t'inking? He asked himself mentally. I ain't going ta any fancy party as an escort. Said it once, and I'se sayin' it again -she's too high class fer ya, Spot Conlon. She needs someone who kin take her to da theater, to parties. He looked at the skates in his hands, left by Amanda. Someone who actually owns his own pair ah skates, he thought sadly.   
"But I love hoir," he said outloud, quietly. He slammed his first against the bed. "Damn! Why does it hafta be so difficult?" Spot wished there was soeone he could talk to about this. Finally, he called Manser into his room.   
Manser entered pensively and closed the door quietly. "Spot, you ok?" he asked apprehensively.   
"Manser, I need ta tawk wit you. You'se my second in command, so I trust ya not ta spread dis around. Er else," Spot threatened. "Ya won't do anyt'ing stupid, roight?"   
"Soire t'ing boss. I'se always heah fer ya ta tawk to. What's da problem?" Manser sat on the chair Spot had in his room.   
"It's Amanda." Spot said. Manser's eyes flickered. He had met Spot's pretty, upperclass   
girlfriend several times, and really thought she was a wonderful person. He had never seen Spot this serious about any girl, and hoped Spot wasn't pulling his normal tricks.   
"What's wrong?"   
Spot shifted his position. "See, Christmas is comin', and Manders got invited ta dis party."   
"Ya ain't jealous, Spot?" Manser said, not too quickly, making sure he didn't offend Spot. "She's devoted completely ta ya, I t'ink."   
Spot grimaced. "She wants me ta escort hoir. Me. Spot Conlon, leader ah da Brooklyn newsies at a muckety-muck party. Aww, Manser, I dunno nothin' 'bout dancin' er tawkin' ta people like dat." Spot sighed. "What do I do?"   
"Ya didn't already tell hoir ya wouldn't go, did ya?" Manser foresaw a disaster.   
"Well, I kinda let me temper out on hoir. Guess I should 'poligize ta hoir tomorrow, huh?"   
"You beddah. Dat goil's class," Manser laughed. "Listen, don't say anthin' 'bout dat party now. It'll woirk itself out. I bet it will, it always does fer da great Spot Conlon," Manser got up. Spot nodded, and the other newsie started to leave.   
"Manser -a woird ah dis ta anyone, and you'se gonna wish you nevah came ta New Yawk," warned Spot menacingly. Manser gulped and nodded. Spot sighed and started to get ready for bed. He would have to swallow his pride and apologize tomorrow, before it was too late. 

Amanda and Katrin giggled long into the night, planning, until Kloppman came to wake them up the next morning. Amanda walked to the trolley station, and Katrin went to go get her papes. "Don't worry none 'bout Spot," Katrin hugged Amanda when they parted. "I'se takin' care ah it. By meself though -I ain't gonna tell Blink er Mush er anyone, Mandy."   
"Katrin, thanks from my whole heart!" Amanda hugged her short friend again,   
"Tell Miss Josephine I said heya," Katrin called as she walked off. Amanda got onto the trolley and began to think about Spot. Maybe I'm being unreasonable, Amanda thought to herself. I mean, here I am, trying to conform him to my world. That's unfair isn't it? He never expected that from me. Amanda suddenly frowned, thinking of all the times she'd gone to the lodging house in Brooklyn. You did enter his world, she told herself. You willingly changed yourself for him. And maybe, Amanda Coldrine, that wasn't such a good idea. Amanda came to this realization as she stepped off the trolley in Brooklyn. She walked how quickly through the snow to find Aunt Josephine in the kitchen.   
"And how are you, Miss Amanda?" Aunt Jo hugged her niece tightly. "I was worried 'bout you."   
"Well, Katrtin helped. She thinks," Amanda giggled, "that Spot can't dance. And she has a plan. But..."   
"But what?"   
"Aunt Jo, what if this isn't supposed to be?" Amanda sat down in a kitchen chair. "I've   
conformed to his world, haven't I? We're from completely different worlds, Spot and I are. But   
I've adapted to his way of life for him. I've spent nights in Lodging Houses, I've swam in the   
Brooklyn River."   
"So?"   
"Aunt Josephine, I've tried to live in his world. Just once, can't he try to live in mine?" Amanda threw up her hands.   
"Maybe he cain't," Aunt Jo put her arm around her niece. "Maybe he don't know how." Amanda wiped her eyes. "I don't want to see him anymore. It's for the best," Amanda stood up suddenly.   
"What?"   
"Aunt Jo, I'm serious. I no longer wish to see him ort associate with him. We're too different." Amanda stood her ground. "Don't try to convince me otherwise. I'm making this decision. If he comes here, I shall tell him myself."   
Aunt Josephine smiled smugly. "Well, good, 'cause here he comes."   
Amanda paled. "Aunt Jo, tell him I'm not at home... something, anything!" Amanda pleaded with her aunt.   
"Miss Amanda, show what yer made of. Go out dere and greet him," Aunt Jo shoved her into the restaurant.   
"Good morning, Spot Conlon," she said quietly as she noticed the tall, lanky boy standing there, his cap off, revealing his cropped brown hair.   
Spot gulped. She looked like she had been up all night. And she's still the most beautiful t'ing I've evah seen, he thought. "Manders, we gots ta tawk."   
"Yes we do."   
Spot noted the cold tone. "Wanna take a wawk?" Amanda nodded, and Spot opened the door for her.   
"Listen, I'se sorry 'bout yesterday," Spot began, trying hard not to lose his cool. "I -uh -   
overreacted."   
Amanda sighed. He wasn't making this easier. "Spot..."   
"Manders," Spot grabbed her hand. "I was up all night t'inkin' 'bout you. I came roight over heah dis mornin', didn't even buy papes." Spot sighed. "Please, forgive me, Manders." "Spot!" Amanda cried. "Spot, this isn't easy for me. I forgive you," she said quietly. "But I know this is not going to work. We never should have tried this." Amanda's voice broke. "What?" Spot's blye eyes showed his lack of understanding.   
"Spot, we shouldn't see each other anymore. We live in different worlds, Spot. We always have, and we always will," Amanda said, her cheeks wet with tears.   
"Manders, you ain't sayin'..."   
"Spot. Do what's right here. For the both of us. I wish you the best, Spot Conlon, good-bye," Amanda whispered. She leaned over, ksising him on the cheek, and turned to go.   
"Dat's fine, Miss High Society!" Spot spat, suddenly losing his temper. Amanda's shoulders shook, but she kept walking away. Spot swore loudly and watched her go. How could she do this ta me? Me, da great Spot Conlon? All ovah a little dance. Spot frowned, thinking to himself. Dat goil... I loved hoir. Shows ya, nevah trust a woman. She ain't nothin' special, he told himself. Then he slammed a hand on his forehead. Amanda Coldrine was something wonderful, something special. And he had lost her. 

Katrin was puzzled. A few nights ago, Amanda was crying over Spot and now she heard that they weren't even together. I hate ta stick me nose in it, she thought, but dose two is made for each uddah. I'se goin' ta Brooklyn, I'll tawk ta Spot, she decided. Upon reaching Brooklyn, she ran into Manser -literally. "Sorry, Mans," she said, getting up. "My fault."   
"Little Katrin, what're you doin' so far from Manhattan? And without Kid Blink, too?" Manser teased.   
"I'se heah ta see Spot," Katrin drew herself up to her full height of five foot. "Now."   
"Well, alright, but he AIN'T in a good modd," Manser warned. "He's over there," he pointed to a lone figure sitting on a crate on the docks.   
Katrin slowly approached Spot. "Short stuff, what're you doin' heah?" he asked her.   
"I gotta tawk ta ya. Spot, what're ya doin' sittin' out heah? It's gotta be only a few degrees 'bove zero," Katrin blew on her hands.   
"What ya cain't take da cold in Manhattan? How's Manhattan and Jacky-boy anyway?" Spot teased her, but you could tell he was interested in Manhattan's doings.   
"We'se fine... but yer goil ain't." Katrin bluntly said.   
"She ain't me goil no more -got it?" Spot's blue eyes were like ice, glaring at her.   
Katrin didn't flinched, although she was a little scared underneath. "No, I don't got it. 'Cause it ain't true."   
Spot sighed, seeing that Amanda's best friend obvious knew the way he felt. "Alright, alright. Let's go tawk inside, eh? In me room?" Katrin nodded, and the walked to the Lodging House.   
Once inside, Spot still didn't loose his cool. "What's yer problem? It's ovah." "You two are both too stubborn, ya know dat?" Katrin smiled, almost laughing. "Spot I know dat ya t'ink 'bout hoir every minute. I know dat ya love hoir. Spot," Katrin paused, "you can win hoir back."   
Spot's shoulder's slumped. "She's gone fer good, Katrin. We'se from different woirlds," he said, echoing her words sadly.   
"Only if ya want ta be. She enters yer woirld all da time. Why couldn't ya escort hoir?" Katrin asked, sitting down on the floor next to where Spot was leaning on the bunk.   
"Me? At a party wit da muckety-mucks? I don't t'ink so," Spot snorted.   
"You could... fer Amanda. Da goil who's spendin' hoir first Christmas away from home, cause she told hoir parents she wanted ta spend it wit you," Katrin confided to Spot.   
"Didn't know dat," Spot looked at Katrin. "Really?"   
"Soire thing. Wouldn't lie ta ya, Spot, not bout dat."   
"It don't matter anyway," Spot said, scoffing. "I can't go. What would I wear?"   
"Jack's suit from Pullitzer. All you gotta do is tailor it, and dress it up a bit," Katrin said.   
"I won't. I can't-" Spot stopped Katrin let the sentence hang over him. "Oh alright. I can't dance!" Spot admitted. "I ain't gonna embarress my Manders like that."   
Katrin noticed the use of his expression My Manders.' "Spot, dancin' is easy. I could teach ya, and den, you could soirprise hoir and go," Katrin smiled at him.   
"I ain't gonna do nothin; like dat," Spot's Brooklyn ego took over. "Oh, alright. But I   
swear on da Brooklyn River dat if dis gets out ta anyone, you'll be so bruised you'll wish you   
was dead," he threatened. Katrin merely nodded, being used to dealing with Spot and Brooklyn.   
"So," Katrin rocked forward on her toes. "We should start now."   
Spot paled. "Lemme lock dat door," he muttered.   
"Alright," Katrin said once the room was secure. "Foirst thing you do is offer yer hand, and bow. She'll courtsey." Spot bobbed his head. "Nah, like dis," Katrin demonstrated. Spot repeated her motion, scowling.   
Katrin curtsied. "Not, put yer hand on me waist."   
"I don't like dis," Spot frowned as he obeyed her command.   
"You will. Now, we'se gonna jist imagine I gots a skirt on. Alright, ya take yer left hand and hold my right," Katrin said, then started humming a tune. "Now, one, two, three, one, two, three."   
Spot sighed. Amanda, he thought, I hope you like dis... 

Katrin walked over to Josephine's Restaurant. The dancing lesson had gone well.   
Despite Spot's protests, he was actually an avid learner. "Heya, Miss Jo," the old lady waved at   
Katrin. "Amanda here?"   
"She's gettin' upstairs, gettin' changed," Aunt Josephine said. "Go up and join hoir," she   
said, waving Katrin on. The spinster focused her attention on the customers in the restaurant.   
Katrin bounded up the stairs. "Amanda!" She called. "Amanda, how's you?"   
"Awful," Amanda hugged her friend. "I'm writing my regret note to Sarah's party. I   
don't have anyone to take me."   
"No!" Katrin insisted quickly. Amanda gave her a look. "Well, uh, have Jack take ya,"   
she suggested lamely.   
"Jack? I've only talked to him a few times," Amanda raised her left eyebrow.   
"Soire, but he'll take ya. And he knows how ta dance, cause Sarah taught him," Katrin   
explained, trying to sound truthful.   
Amanda still looked doubtful. "Oh, I don't know... I don't really want to go with   
anyone..."   
Katrin nodded. "Except Spot. Manda, take Jack. IT'll all work out," smiled Katrin. "I   
promise ya. It will."   
Amanda crumbled her regret note into a ball. "Katrin, do you want to go for an ice   
cream, or maybe a hot chocolate at Dublin's?" Katrin agreed, and the two girls left merrily. 

Amanda eventually managed to get herself into the Christmas spirit, but it was hard. She   
didn't realize how much she would miss Spot once he was gone. A few times she caught herself   
wandering to the pier of Brooklyn, before she made herself go home.   
On December 22nd, two days before the party, Amanda walked into the restaurant   
singing Christmas carols. She carried a large amount of packages.   
"Well, you'se coirtainly in a good mood," smiled Aunt Josephine. The customers in the   
restaurant laughed.   
"I love Christmas. And no one is going to ruin it for me," smiled Amanda. "Look, I   
bought presents today! No peeking, Aunt Jo," Amanda kissed her aunt.   
Aunt Jo nodded. "I suppose you'se gonna decorate dat tree ah yers?" Only last night,   
Amanda had made her aunt go with her, Katrin, and Kid Blink to buy the biggest Christmas tree   
in Brooklyn. Aunt Jo pronounced it nonsense, but the smell of pine was simply wodnerous to   
Amanda.   
"Oh yes!" smiled Amanda back. "Let me go take off my wrap, it's still dripping with   
snow. Oh, it's marvelous that we'll have a white Christmas, isn't it?" the glee on Amanda's face   
was apparent as she left the room, singing away. 

Across town, Katrin was explaining the situation to Jack Kelly.   
"So Amanda t'inks she's goin' wit me?" asked Jack, confused slightly.   
"Yes. But you really are gonna loan dat suit ah yers ta Spot so he can take hoir," Katrin   
explained patiently.   
Jack sighed. "Well, alright. I'se gonna help ya out, I always do. But I git ta hold it ovah   
Conlon, alright?" Katrin gave Jack a hug and giggled.   
"Alright, can I take da suit, then? I gotta refit it fer Spot," Katrin rationalized. Jack   
grabbed a small bag from underneath his bunk.   
"Dey'se in dere," he told her, handing her the bag. "Betcha you're gonna have ta shorten   
den fer Spot, prob'ly," Jack laughed. Katrin giggled, and then thanked Jack. She grabbed the   
suit and headed over to Brooklyn, telling Jack she might be late that night. 

Amanda sat in her room, wrapping presents. She had gotten wonderful gifts for her friends. For Mush, ther was a pair of new shoes with matching laces, and for Racetrack and Snipeshooter, good cigars. For Katrin, there was a pair of new suspenders, and a diarybook. Every newsie had a gift from Amanda. Her parents had been generous with her allowance this month, and she had spent it all on gifts for other people. For Aunt Josephine, she had bought a pretty black hat, made of good thick wool for winter.   
There was one presnt still on her floor, unwrapped. She picked it up. "Spot," she whispered. The gift was a small ornament in the shape of a Victorian house. On the back, it said, "Spot and Manders. Never give up your dreams."   
Amanda still remembered the day Spot had told her about the key around his neck and his dream... 

"What's that?"   
Spot looked down at the key he wore around his neck. "Oh. Dis is jist," he paused. "Listen. I don't tell many people about dis. It's special. So don't be tellin' no one." Amanda nodded. Spot continued, "I found dis. It's a, what-cha-call-it, a talisman. A good luck charm, you know? It makes me think of..." Spot, whaddya think you'se doing? You ain't told no one da next part. Ever. Keep it dat way.   
"Makes you think of what, Spot?"   
Spot cleared his throat. "Dis'll probably sound stupid to you," he mumbled. "See, it makes me think of a home, ya know? Like a key to a real house. Wit a real family. I'se never had any family, 'cept da newsies. I never even knew me muddah or faddah. Dey left me in an   
orphanage when I was a few months old. But someday, I'm gonna have a real family." His eyes shone in the soft evening light.   
"Spot Conlon," Amanda smiled at him, "That's wonderful." Spot's head began to spin. She thinks my dream's wonderful! Wonderful! He put his arms around her.   
"You think so, Amanda?" He kissed her softly. She nodded, brining him closer. They stood kissing in the alley... 

Amanda stood up, wiping tears she wasn't sure were there until she touched them. I've made a mistake, she thought for the millionth time that week. We understand each other. We always have, and probably always will. I love him so much. She slowly wrapped the ornament in the edition of the Brooklyn Sun that had come out on the day Spot had asked her to be his 'goil.' She sadly put the present with the others. Maybe I should give it to him, she thought. No! We're through. And then, Amanda Coldrine lay down on her bed and wept. 

The day finally arrived, and there was lots of preparation. Amanda was busy getting ready. She took a long bath with scented salts, after heating water on the stove for a half hour. She carefully put on her face powder and touches of rouge. Finally, she groaned, realizing it was time to tackle her hair. Amanda hated her long, thick mass of blonde hair, although she knew it was beautiful. She just didn't enjoy dealing with it.   
"Aunt Jo!" she moaned. The old lady appeared at the door. "Aunt Jo, I can't do my hair!" She threw the mass of straight hair over hre shoulders.   
"I knew dis was gonna happen. It's a bit early few gifts, but I got you dis," Aunt Jo produced an elegant lace snood. "I picked it out meself ta go wit yer dress." Aunt Jo stood shyly, holding out the gift. "Do... do ya like it, Mandy?"   
Amanda hugged aunt. "Thank you, I love you so much, Aunt Jo!" Aunt Jo smiled, pleased at her niece's display of affection. She deftly arranged the snood, and tied it with a velvet ribbon.   
"Now, for the dress," smiled Amanda. She happily gazed at the dark, hunter green tafeta dress. It was gorgeous, and emphasized Amanda's good features. She pulled on the dress with a rustle of fabric, and continued getting dressed. 

"I dunno 'bout dis," Spot Conlon scowled at Katrin. "I'se a little noirvous."   
"You? Da great Spot Conlon?" teased Katrin. She affixed a white rose to his lapel. "Poirfect." Spot lookd in the mirror. His hair was slicked back, the gray suit tailored to fit his lean figure. He had bought new shoes, and in his pocker was a Christmas gift for Amanda. "One last thing," Katrin said as she produced white gloves, a top hat, and then gave them to Spot.   
He smiled. "I jist hope she don't throw me out," he said sheppishly.   
"She won't. She loves you," Katrin said quietly.   
He glared at her. "And you beddah not evah tell anyone 'bout dis. Not my boys in Brooklyn, not da Manhattan newsies, not anyone else. Got it?" Katrin nodded. "Oh, and Katrin?" Spot said as he opened the door. "T'anks." 

Amanda smoothed out her dress one last time. She examinedherself in the mirror critically, and finalyl decided that she looked beautiful. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to herself in the mirror. She grabbed her handbag.   
"Good evenin'," Amanda froze at the sound of the voice. She slowly turned around to see the person who had spoken. "Merry Christmas, Amanda Coldrine," Spot said quietly.   
Amanda didn't hesitate. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Where did you get the suit? You look wonderful! Why did you come?"   
"You look beautiful, Manders," Spot said quietly, reaching out to touch her cheek. "My Manders."   
"Oh, Spot, it was all my fault, I'm sorry," Amanda apologized.   
"Ain't no one's fault. Important t'ing is, it's ovah. And I love you. Merrcy Christmas," he kissed her again.   
Aunt Jo walked in, and Spot pulled away. "Well, you two beddah git on yer way," Aunt Jo smiled, expressing no surprise that Spot was here after all. "I got a carriage fer ya, outside. Merrcy Christmas."   
Spot took Amanda's arm, and she smiled at his sincereity. "I love you," she said quietly as he helped her into the carriage.   
"I know," he said, giving her his best grin. They arrived at the party fashionably late. Spot was uneasy, but he soon learned to just continue his courteousness. The dancing wasn't so hard after all, he reflected to himself.   
When the clocked chimed eleven, Amanda looked at Spot. They were still dancing, but she could tell he wasn't really enjoying himself. Amanda whispered in his ear, "Let's leave and go to the Manhattan Christmas party. They're probably just starting." Spot grinned, and nodded.   
"Dat's me goil," he said to her. Amanda blushed, and went to go thank Sarah for hosting.   
"Amanda, it was divine. And that young man in exquisite! Perhaps you'll join me and Jonathan at the theater next week," Sarah Craver offered gracefully.   
"Perhaps, I shall let you know," Amanda smiled. "Thank you again." She left, Spot holding his arm out to escort her.   
"So, did I do alright?" Spot asked as they walked through the snow to the lodging house.   
"You did perfectly," she smiled, running a hand through his hair. They stood on the corner kissing, when they heard cat calls.   
"Hey, it's da woirld's most famous couple, back togeddah again," Jack Kelly teased. The two laughed and walked inside the lodging house with Jack.   
"Merry Christmas everyone!" called out Katrin. Amanda returned the greeting. She sang out. "We wish you a Merry Christmas," and everyone joined in.   
"Let's sing carols!" Katrin grinned. The newsies all agreed, and they sat around singing while eating popcorn. As they finished, "O Holy Night," Spot leaned over to Amanda. "We'd best be gettin' you home."   
She shook her head. "I'm too tired, Spot," she leaned her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, as they sat on the bunk, a little away from the group. Spot looked down, and saw Amanda had fallen asleep. He motioned to Kid Blink.   
"Send someone ta Miss Josephine, ta tell hoir Manders is here. She's asleep, and I ain't wakin' hoir," Spot kissed her forehead softly. Kid Blink oblidged, and Spot fell asleep with Amanda in his arms. 

The next morning, Amanda awoke to the smell of sausages, fresh bread, and pancakes cooking. She opened her eyes and rubbed them in disbelief. She was still at the lodging house. And she was, Amanda realized, in Spot Conlon's arms.   
"Mornin', Manders," Spot whispered, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas."   
"Merry Christmas!" David and Les burst into the bunkroom, followed by Kloppman with Aunt Josephine.   
Amanda freed herself from Spot's arms, running to hug her aunt. "You did all this, didn't you?" she cried happily as she noticed the decorations around the room.   
"Soire did. Oh, and I brought your presents. Noticied you had already goteen one fer Spot," her aunt teased. "Dey'se downstairs wit dat tree ah yers."   
"The tree?" Amanda asked, her eyes widening.   
"Soire!" Aunt Jo smiled. "Kid Blink and Mush helped me carry it avah heah."   
Amanda felt like a little girl, she was so giddy. The newsies all had a wonderful breakfast, and afterwards Amanda gave ot her gifts. Everyone loved them, and Mush almost cried when he saw the new boots.   
Spot grabbed Amanda's arm. "Come heah, goil. I got somet'ing fer ya." They stood off in a little corner. Amanda grabbed Spot's gift, wrapped in newsprint.   
"Here, Merry Christmas, Manders," Spot handed her a small package wrapped in red tissue paper. Amanda cautiously peeled back the paper. A small grey box was in her hands. She opened it, and discovered a delicate gold chain. On the end was a tiny gold lock. Amanda smiled. "And who holds the key to this?" she teased Spot.   
"Fits da key 'round me neck," Spot said honestly. He had spent every penny he had saved on that neckalce, and quite a few favors had been called in too. But it was worth it, he reflected, for the happiness on Amanda's face. "Turn it ovah," he told Amanda.   
Amanda turned the lock over to read the letters in tiny scrpit. "Spot and Manders," she read outloud. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas," she said shyly, and gave Spot her gift.   
Spot was surprised she had gotten him anything. He unwrapped it carefully, noting the date on the newspaper. He smiled at her, and pointed to the day. Amanda nodded happily. "Manders, it's beautiful," he said as he saw the little gold house. Turning it over, he read the engravement. "Spot and Manders -Never give up your dreams." He took Amanda's hand. "Guess we got da same dream, huh?" Amanda nodded happily.   
"Are you two gonna join dis party? We'se lightin' da tree," Racetrack yelled to Amanda and Spot. The newsies all stood around the tree as Kloppman carefully lit the candles. Amanda started to quietly sing, 'O Christmas Tree,' and the other newsies' voices floated in. There was Katrin's chirping, Mush's tenor, Kid Blink's beautiful throaty tone, and everyone's harmoneous sounds.   
Amanda looked at her aunt and her dear friends around her. "The best Christmas ever," she whispered to herself.   
"For me, too," Spot squeezed her hand. "Merry Christmas, Manders."   
"Merry Christmas, Spot," Amanda returned, her blue eyes happy. "Merry, Merry Christmas." 

[To the Stories Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:sam_1z1z@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Broadway/Wing/1333/stories.html



End file.
